User blog:MasterCharmander13/Doctor Who:Matt Smith's Top 39 Episodes
39. Hide: I don't know why I don't like Hide.It just..didn't had the DW spirit,I guess. 38. The Vampires of Venice: This episode was just...I don't know.Though this was Rory's first oficial travel with the Tardis(Eleventh's Hour doesn't counts,as he didn't traveled with the Tardis in it) was good and all,but the plot all in all was a bit..um....bad. 37. Cold War: This episode re-introduced the Ice Warriors.It was nice to see an old villian but...He didn't used it at full potential,and the plot went down along with it. 36. The Beast Below: The Beast Below was Amy's first trip.But it was overall...a bit...bad.The enemies...wow....smiling faces,how scary(sarcasm).A spaceship..on a whale.I mean,really what? 35. A Town called Mercy: The whole season 7 part A was a bit bad and rushed.This is one of them.Interesting enemy,but kinda a bad plot. 34. The Crimson Horror: The Paternosters were in.Cool.But all the rest was...bad.Red Doctor,lizard on a women... 33. The Power of Three: Another problem of Series 7 Part A.Cubes...how are thoose even enemies?And the old man at the end,who was he? 32. The Curse of The Black Spot: I can't deny,this episode made a good impression,but went downhill just as minutes of the episodes went on. 31. The Doctor, the Window and the Wardrobe: Just as The Curse of The Black Spot,this episode made a good impresion,but went downhil after. 30. Victory of The Daleks: Confusing episode.How did the Daleks "won" anyway?That part was very confusing.And the new daleks....seriously,BBC?Power Ranger Daleks? 29. Nightmare in Silver: Horible use of The Cybermens,even though Mr.Clever was quite good.But the kids...gosh,they're annoying. 28. Rings of Akhaten: The most underrated New Who stories ranked pretty well.It's not that bad. 27. Dinasours on a Spaceship: I am not saying this is a great episode,but it's neither as bad as everyone claims.It was kinda good.Brian was brilliant. 26. Night Terrors: Confusing,Scary..but that's what is Doctor Who.So yea,a bit good. 25. Journey to the Center of The Tardis: Good episode.All got undone,but it was good.Clara knew the Doctor's name...wow! 24. The Lodger: Introduction of Craig,a brilliant character.He and The Doctor were hilarious togheter. 23. Closing Time: Loved Stormaggedon,and the hilariousness(is that a word?)of Craig and The Doctor,once again. 22. The Name of The Doctor: Very missleading title.Clara's arc was closed,but..how did they got out of the stream?That's what's wrong...it was never explained. 21. Weeding of River Song: Weird,original,Time Wimey. 20. God Complex: It was weird,but it showed their fears. 19. Rebel Flesh/The Almost People: Can't explain on this one. 18. The Doctor's Wife: Brilliant episode,even though,on many tops,I can see it in Top 3.Thats not his place,in my opinion.But it was still brilliant. 17. A Good Man Goes to War: A great episode ranked way too low in every top. 16. Vincent and The Doctor: Brilliant.Vincent was great.It was awesome. 15. Let's Kill Hitler: Good episode but hated by many. 14. The Girl Who Waited: Brilliant,original,cool.I liked it very much. 13. Hungry Earth/Cold Blood: Brilliant two parter.Silurians weren't as good as in classics,but still good. 12. Asylum of The Daleks: Great episode,but low ranked by everyone.The first ever introduction of Clara,as Oswin! 11. The Snowmen: Brilliant.Snowmens...Great Inteligence...great! 10. The Bells of Saint John: I liked this episode.Clara becomes a companion,the great inteligence,it was great. 9. A Christmas Carol: Great Special,inspired by a book. 8.Pandorica Opens/Big Bang: Amazing Finale!The Best Finale of Eleven!And the return of Rory! 7. Eleventh Hour: The very first episode of Matt Smith.How could I not like it? 6. Time of Angels/Flesh and Stone: Great episode,and great use of Weeping Angels. 5. Amy's Choice: Brilliant Plot.Two worlds,none real! 4.Angels Take Manhattan: Brilliant.Many people hate it,but I love it.The only bad part about his episode was...The Pond's departure. 3. The Time of The Doctor: The Episode Matt Smith left was brilliant,awesome...just...great!Too bad he left though :( 2. The Imposible Astronaut/Day of The Moon: Brilliant opening for a series.The Doctor "died",and then him in the past showed up,and went trough the season.That feel knowing he will "die". DRUM ROLLS PLEASE!!!....... 1. THE DAY OF THE DOCTOR: How can it not be my favourite?Three doctors,Matt Smith,Gallifrey,Time war....etc.My favourite! Do not agree?Don't insult me! Category:Blog posts